


Harry's Birthday Ball

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry is adopted by Sirius and Lucius; so they throw him a birthday party to introduce him into Wizarding Society. What happens when he finds his mate during his birthday? How does his mate react to being Harry's mate?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Let's see, my initials are **not** JKR, so that means I don't write and publish the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own are the seventh books I **bought** and this story.

Author's Note: This is **just** a prologue. It is slightly important to the rest of the story. But this is a short story, so I will update quickly because it's finished. _I hope you enjoy!_

\---

Harry’s Birthday Ball

__  
Prologue:

Grindelwald was defeated by his heir, Marvolo Gaunt, who then married and had two children to continue his bloodline, Merope Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt. After his wife died giving birth to Merope, he blamed the young girl for all the problems he ran into while running the Wizarding Society of England. When Morfin ran away with a pack of fire nymphs, Marvolo realized that his line needed to be continued: he needed an heir. He still treated Merope as if she were a mere house-elf, but allowed her to be married to the highest bidder. After a month of requests for Merope’s hand in marriage, the highest bidder was a man named Tom Riddle. 

Merope fell madly in love with Tom; however, Tom was only marrying her to please his parents, continue his line, and become the next Lord of the Wizarding Society. Within three months, the two were married, and another two months later, Merope announced that she was pregnant with a boy. Her father was pleased with the way things had changed since her marriage and declared the baby to be his heir after he passed away. 

Shortly after the baby boy, named Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born, Marvolo fell sick and died. Many speculate that his death was not an accident, but rather Tom Senior had poisoned his father-in-law. 

Because the young heir was not able to succeed the throne, his father stepped in for him. The result of Tom Senior coming into power were many laws passed that limited the powers of werewolves, veelas, vampires, elves, giants, goblins, and many other species. It also ended up in the Wizarding Society fearing the Dark Arts - simply because they did not understand them.

It was only when Tom Senior killed Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter that the Wizarding Society began to treat him with trepidation and demanded that his wife take over the throne. Merope did succeed his throne, only because the Potters’ son, Harry James Potter, reflected the Killing Curse at Tom Senior - instantaneously killing the Lord. His mother’s relatives, the Dursleys, took him, and nothing was known about the young savior - the Boy-Who-Lived - of the Wizarding World.

Eleven years later, Tom Marvolo Riddle took over the throne because his mother had grown too weak to continue her reign over the Wizarding Society. He was advised by his godfather, Lucius Stefan Malfoy, and his godmother, Minerva Murielle McGonagall, during the beginning of his reign and slowly began to change the laws and regulations his father had put in place. Tom Marvolo Riddle took on the name of Lord Voldemort to differ himself - he came to loathe his father - in textbooks from his father and began to carve a new era of acceptance and tolerance into the Wizarding Society.


	2. Happy Birthday Harry!

**It** had been two years since Harry had met Draco while on a trip to the market square. Harry was at the market square after burning the bacon while making breakfast for Lord Vernon Dursley, Lady Petunia Dursley, and their only son, Dudley; as he did every morning since he was able to reach the stove. In return for burning the food, he was forced to buy more in order to get any scraps left over for his own breakfast.

Draconis Adrian Imriel Malfoy, only son of Sirius Michael Black-Malfoy and Lucius Stefan Malfoy, had had an argument with his fathers over finding his mate that same morning and was wandering aimlessly around the small town of Surrey. He had bumped into Harry as the black haired sixteen-year-old accidentally ran into him with the bacon he had just purchased. After they both landed on the sidewalk in a heap, Draco offered to buy Harry more bacon, insisting upon repaying him, then they both went into market, happily chatting about whatever came to mind. 

It wasn’t until Harry brushed his cheek-bone length bangs away from his forehead that Draco saw the lightning bolt shaped scar. Inwardly, he was appalled that the Wizarding society’s savior was treated like a mere slave. Frowning, he made note to ask his fathers what had happened to Harry’s parents, Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter. He did not manage to find much other than their date of death; although there was a rumor that the former Lord of the Wizarding Society could have been involved in their deaths.

Draco kept in contact with Harry for an entire year; always finding ways and excuses to visit the black haired teen, thus introducing Harry James Potter to the Wizarding Society of England. With his newly found friend’s help, Harry quickly learned to read and write, discovered the truth about his deceased parents, began to learn how to use his magic and how the ranking of society in England worked, as well as meeting some of the highest members of that ranking system which included Draco and his fathers.

It was hard to believe that a mere year ago, he had been formally adopted by Draco’s fathers. When Harry learned that Sirius and Lucius had wanted to adopted him, he had been confused, but elated at the thought of having an actual family. Because he did not quite recall Lily and James as his parents, he decided that he wanted to have a new name to show that he was going through a new part in his life. Thus under the name of Harry Ethan Sebastian Black-Malfoy, he moved into Malfoy Manor and immediately became apart of the family. 

Lord and Lady Dursley didn’t put up a struggle about the young lad, seeing as they had a multitude of decent servants. Draco pointed out the reason they had probably agreed was because Lucius had threatened to take the two to the high court of the Ministry regarding their treatment of Harry. 

He learned everything that he could about his new parents; he was most interested in the fact that Sirius had given birth to Draco and not a surrogate mother. Lucius had explained the situation to Harry one evening: Lucius had been engaged to Narcissa Black, Sirius’s youngest cousin, however Narcissa ended up dying while she was on-duty at St. Mungo’s Hospital. The Black family was dismayed and distraught by the death of the poor girl, but Lucius was to still marry another Black heir. 

Lucius and Sirius had been lovers when they had attended Hogwarts Academy earlier and since Sirius wasn’t engaged or married at the time, the Black family transferred Lucius’s engagement to the second youngest male. Both were pleased with the arrangement and were married a year after Sirius’s graduation, then had Draco two years later with the help of a pregnancy potion.

Sirius and Lucius were quite taken with Harry since Draco had brought the beaten and bruised young lad to their home. Sirius doted on Harry as if he was his own son, and loved smothering the five-foot-six teen with hugs and kisses as frequently as possible, while Lucius enjoyed ruffling his messy hair and telling him stories of his escapes with Sirius while they were at school together. 

His new fathers were mortified when Harry admitted to not knowing his birth date and never having a birthday party. Thus, Draco had decided Harry’s new birth date would be Halloween - October 31st - a little under ten months between the two boys to make it less suspicious to outsiders; it was also the formal date they had adopted Harry in their family. They planned on throwing him a birthday party like no other.

\---

At the moment, the black haired birthday boy was gazing at his reflection in the mirror, instead of preparing himself for the Halloween-birthday ball his parents were throwing in his honor. His white skin was marred by a plethora of bruises, cuts, whip lash marks, and other injuries he had received while living at Dursley Manor; most of which had begun to fade since he had been adopted - he was immensely grateful for them slowly disappearing.

A lone finger traced over their remains delicately, as if he would harm himself.

__  
My skin is like a map  
Of where my heart has been  
And I can’t hide the marks  
It’s not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard  
Drop my defenses down by my clothes  
I’m learning to fall  
With no safety net to cushion the blow  


Looking over his shoulder, Harry glanced at the female hooker outfit his brother had chosen and laid out on the green covered four-poster bed for him. ‘Out of all the things to be, he chose a hooker! Plus, it’s all female clothes! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?’

He was disturbed from his thoughts as the door to his bedroom swung open and said brother entered Harry’s emerald colored bedroom with a bounce in his step and carrying a closed silver case in his hands. The blonde’s silver-Prussian blue orbs sparkled with amusement - like Sirius’s usually did - as Harry’s face turned a bright shade of Sakura pink and the black haired teen let out a high-pitched ‘eep!’ at the prospect of his brother seeing him only clothed with a towel.

“C’mon, Harry, you need to get dressed so I can put makeup on your handsome face,” Draco announced while he hugged the still-wet Harry, “and Happy Birthday!”

Harry returned the hug, but it was ruined when his face paled and he blurted out: “Makeup? What for?”

The blonde lowered his voice, “Well, it goes with your costume… though Lady Parkinson volunteered to do it for you, but I thought you would appreciate if I did it.”

The birthday boy let out a cough fitting at the prospect of letting Lady Priscilla Parkinson putting makeup on his face. It was bad enough she wore three coats on her own pug face; he hated to think what she would do to his face with all the makeup accessories she owned. Harry almost felt bad for her daughter, Pansy. He squeaked out a ‘thanks’ to Draco before he rushed back into the bathroom with the hooker outfit, then slammed the door shut. 

He slid against the door, letting out a sigh of relief or deject, one couldn’t tell. After quickly patting himself dry, Harry glanced wearily at the outfit one last time before starting to get dressed. Gingerly pulling up a pair of black female boy-short underwear, he groaned at the notion of having to wear them all night. ‘At least it’s not the thong Draco wanted me to wear…’

Shivering at his last train of thought, he quickly pulled on the thigh-high lime green fishnets followed shortly by a black layered mini-skirt. Without sparing a glance elsewhere, Harry slipped on the dark green corset which he couldn’t lace on his own, seeing as the ribbon laced upwards in the back. Sneaking back into his bedroom, he found Draco perched on the stool in front of his dresser with attached mirror. The blonde smiled a mile wide at the sight of the black haired birthday boy in his costume as Harry tugged up the fingerless elbow-length black lace gloves that had several green ribbons intertwined with the material. 

Wordlessly, Harry turned around and let his brother tie the corset closed before turning around and sitting down on the stool Draco had been previously on. Cocking his head to one side, Harry asked, “So, what are you supposed to be, Draco? You don’t look like you’re dressed up…”

The blonde groaned: “Don’t remind me.”

“Huh?” replied the birthday boy, “what does that mean?”

Harry caught Draco’s eyes, which were a perfect mixture of Sirius’s Prussian blue and Lucius’s silver, staring back at him in the mirror, a bright blush crossing his brother’s pallid face. Huffing as he crossed his arms over the dark green corset, Harry whined in a childish voice, “Tell me!”

Draco left the bedroom, returning with a black and white outfit that Harry couldn’t quite make out. Sighing, Draco’s shoulders slumped as he went into the bathroom and changed into his costume. 

When he exited the bathroom, he was wearing a black corseted dress with a bell-shaped sleeves with white lace trimming the edges. The bottom of the skirt fluttered gently against Draco’s thighs, exposing the long legs that Draco usually hid underneath pants. On top of the dress was a short white apron with black lace trimming the top. Harry didn’t miss the black and white garter on his brother’s right thigh.

The blonde tugged at the skirt, desperately wishing it was longer, while he mumbled, “I still need the headband-thing for my head…”

Beaming, Harry clapped at Draco’s entrance. He happily chirped, “At least I’m not the only male wearing a skirt!”

“Wait until you have to wear the shoes I picked out for you,” Draco announced with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry gave a half-hearted groan, but the smile wasn’t wiped away. Turning back around, Harry asked, “You aren’t going to do anything… girly… with my hair, are you?”

The blond approached the dresser, chuckling, replied, “I’m just going to straighten it somewhat.”

Harry nodded, letting Draco touch the tip of his wand against his black locks, taming the locks of black hair as much as possible after Draco muttered a spell. Turning around on the stool, Harry faced Draco and let his brother put black kohl eyeliner on the top of his eyelids. Harry then gave Draco the same treatment before they both put on lipstick, but while Harry stuck with a deep crimson, Draco decided upon wearing a shade of a soft pink. 

A wicked smirk crossed the blonde’s face as he pulled out the three-inch high-heeled combat boots that Harry was to wear. Before he could utter a remark, Harry snapped his jaw shut, realizing that the shoes could be worse - he could be wearing the stilettos that Aunt Bellatrix wore. He have a half-hearted smile before lacing the boots up and waiting for Draco to finish buckling the strap around his neck to his two-inch Mary Jane shoes.

As Harry clambered to his feet, he lost balance and nearly crashed into several pieces of furniture as he made his way out of his bedroom with Draco chuckling behind him.

__  
I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
There’s a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can’t scratch the surface  
Without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily  


Sneaking their way down the main corridor of Malfoy Manor, Draco loudly announced from the top of the stairs with a Sonorus Charm: **“THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS HERE!”**

All eyes of the gathered guests turned to the top of the staircase, where Harry, dressed in female hookers’ clothes, stood. Then raising their flutes of champagne, or choice of drink, gave him a loud toast, **“TO HARRY ETHAN SEBASTIAN BLACK-MALFOY!”**


End file.
